Rumor has it
by Mrs.Jasper Whitlock Hale081896
Summary: song fic for rumor has it by clay walker. Rated T because i'm paranoid. :


**I suddenly felt the urge to write some song fics so I found a play list of love songs on rhapsody and am going to try my best to write a fic for each son so here it goes I hope you like it.**

**EPOV**

I sighed as I realized that my first song is the one I would pic a girl out of the audience to sing to. They were always the same screaming fan girls. I always tried my best to make it believe able for the girls sake I didn't want to fall short of their oh so high expectations.

"Remember man if you actually like the girl nod your head just slightly ok?" Jasper said coming up and clasping a hand on my shoulder.

"You tell me that every concert it's not going to happen."

"You are going to eat your words one day and I have a feeling that day is today." Jasper said as we reached the edge of the stage.

"I doubt that. " I stated before walking on stage. I instantly heard the screaming fan girls and suppressed a sigh. Just once I'd like to find a girl who didn't act that way.

"For this first song I need a girl from the audience. Almost every girl jumped to their feet screaming and jumping up and down. _Almost._

That's when I saw her. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen it was like I was seeing for the first time. I started walking off stage. I had never done this before normally I would just point them out but this girl, no this angel, needed an escort. I walked down the aisle and as the screams round her got louder she looked up and her eyes locked with my mind. In that one moment she became my world. Girls were yelling pick me and were grabbing onto me but nothing could take my eyes from hers or change my path. I held my hand out to her as I reached her. When she took it I felt an electric current shoot up my arm. I smiled widely before walking back on stage taking her with me.

"What's your name?" I asked her as we stood on stage as someone handed her a microphone.

"B-Bella." She mumbled she was obviously shy. Her lips barley touching the microphone as she spoke. _Oh how I envy you microphone._ I thought to myself. I nodded my cue to jasper.

"Well Bella you don't mind if I sing to you do you?" I asked praying she wouldn't mind.

"No, I don't mind." She said looking down at her boot clad feet. I took a moment to take in her cowgirl get up. _Could she get any better?_ I asked myself. _**Nope you can't get any better than perfect. **_Said a voice in the back of my head.

"Good." I lead her to the stool that had been brought on stage by our still joined hands.

I slipped a finger under her chin to lift her head up so I could look at her beautiful face. The music began and I almost forgot how to sing. Hell I forgot how to breathe.

Darlin' you know its true

The rumor you heard about me loving you

Well I never told a soul, so

Tell me how the whole world know

It must have been the roses and wine

Or maybe this unexplainable smile

They say where there's smoke there's fire

Well I hope its true

Cause rumor has it, you love me too

Well, I got a ring and a plan

But I see you're onto what I'm gonna ask

Well, I never said a thing

Tell me what gave it away

At this part Bella started singing along. I bent down next to her so that she was sharing a microphone with me. Her voice was amazing I had never heard anything like it before it was as smooth and sweet as honey but with an undercurrent of an edge that could be brought out with the right song.

It must have been the roses and wine

Or maybe this unexplainable smile

They say where there's smoke there's fire

Well I hope its true

Cause rumor has it, you love me too

It must have been the roses and wine

Or maybe this unexplainable smile

They say where there's smoke there's fire

Well I hope its true

Cause rumor has it, you love me too

Yes you do

I heard it too

We were in our own little world as the music stopped but were jolted out of it as the croud started cheering. I looked back at Bella smiling widely. She smiled to before jasper came to escort her back stage. I nodded to him again and a smile grew on his face.

"Bye Bella." I whispered. She waved before disappearing back stage.

I ran backstage as the concert ended eager to see Bella again.

"Hey." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Hi." Bella said shyly.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced. I'm Emmett." I said offering my hand.

"Bella." She said shaking my hand.

"So Bella what brings you here to forks by the looks of you you're from my home state of Texas."

"I moved here to live with my dad. I miss Texas so much." She sighed longingly.

"You got a cowboy waiting for you back home?" I asked my heart dropping farther into my stomach with each word.

"No. I hadn't found him yet until tonight." My heart broke.

"Oh well then he is a very lucky guy." I said my shoulders slumping forward.

"He probably doesn't even like me back and even if he does I probably won't see him again anyway." She whispered.

"Well than you should go and tell him I'm sure he likes you back." I said grudgingly hating myself for being so nice.

"You really think so?" She asked biting her lip. It took all my strength not to just pull her close and kiss the living day lights out of her.

"I know so."

"Ok, well than Emmett I think I'm in love with you and I know that you probably don't feel the same way I mean you don't even know you. Hell I don't know you but I can't help but feel like this. I will understand if you have the security guards escort me ou-" I cut her off with a quick kiss I just couldn't help myself she just looked so unbelievably cute when she rambled on like that.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"For being you. You made me fall in love with you with just one look. I think that deserves a kiss if you ask me."

"You- you love me?" She asked a shocked look on her face. I pulled her into my lap before kissing her passionately pouring all the love I had into that kiss. Grudgingly I pulled away. _Damn you lungs! I thought to myself._

"Does that answer your question?" I asked but my only answer was her lips on mine again and I was definitely not complaining.


End file.
